kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 420
Parting Ways is the 420th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Ten days before the Coming of Age Ceremony took place. Ka Ryo Ten tells Shin about a rebellion. She tells that the seal being broken wasn't an accident. It was done bu that messenger Son Chiku, who is probably in Ryo Fui's pocket. She tells that her sensei knew that his message might be tampered with, so he made sure to word his message in a subtle way so that it wouldn't be immediately obvious. At first glance, these may look like standard orders from higher up, but these orders want them to hit the cities in a particular order. Kyou, then Sou and finally, the city of Kou. She tells that she didn't notice it at first, but the head for Kou after taking Sou doesn't make sense strategically, it's something only a second-rate strategist would come up with. She asked herself why Kou of all cities as she then remembered. Kou is one of the former royal capitals of the state of Jin, from which Wei originated from. Which in case of Qin, would be the City of You. And right now, what's happening over there is the Coming of Age Ceremony. As for the note about the weather, he mentioned watching out for change. In other words, signs of chaos. Which means that someone's aiming to start an uprising right when the Coming of Age Ceremony is being held. Ka Ryo Ten says that this is bad and that they need to inform Ei Sei about this. However Shin then deduces that if anyone is going to start up a rebellion, nine out of ten it would be Ryo Fui. When Ka Ryo Ten agrees to that he asks her why Shou Hei Kun, one of Ryo Fui's four pillars go out of his way to send them a coded message and clue them in on this uprising. She however responds that this message isn't only for notifying them about the rebellion, but also means that Shou Hei Kun has finally chosen to cut of his ties with Ryo Fui and part ways. At You city, Kinen Temple. Ryo Fui asks Shou Hei Kun why he doesn't answer him. For what reason he is standing up. The air in Kinen Temple becomes much heavier and Ryo Fui's faction members are waiting to hear Shou Hei Kun answer. He responds that he intend to accompany the chancellor of the left, Shou Bun Kun to Kanyou, so as to assist in quelling the unrest. This statement shocks everyone. Ryo Fui however asks him if he truly understand what exactly is what coming out of his mouth. He responds that there is no need for him to waste his breath on pointless questions. It's just as you imagined. he thanks Ryo Fui for all the hospitality he has shown him these past years. With this Shou Hei Kun, one of the four pillars who has stuck with Ryo Fui for so many years, is actually breaking away from his faction. People loyal to Ryo Fui are asking what is going on. Sai Taku says that Shou Hei Kun dropped quite the bombshell. he had heared rumours of Shou Hei Kun growing sympathetic towards the king back in the coalition war. However to publicly come out in a time like this is a bold move. Ri Shi is angry at Shou Hei Kun for his betrayal. He reminds him what Ryo Fui has doen for them. He asks him if the word gratitude is in his vocabulary. Ryo Fui tells Ri Shi that this is enough. If he wants to jump ship then who are they to stop him. Ryo Fui tells that it was eleven years ago, after becoming chancellor and exercising the power that came with it, the first man of talent he recruited was Shou Hei Kun. He states that Shou Hei Kun however was never the man who would be content to follow others forever. He tells that he knew that this day would come sooner or later. But to be quite honest, it's taken much longer than he had thought. He mentions that he already made back plenty as far of his initial investment in him goes. Heki is pleased that now even Shou Hei Kun joined Ei Sei Faction. However Ryo Fui tells that all of them are fools for jumping between sadness and joy over these trivial matters, one moment after another. He tells that this is as he thought. None of them understand a thing. He states that the "four pillars" are merely gaudy ornaments, their sole purpose, as accessories to accentuate his own splendour. He states that on or two of his pillars dropping of doesn't mean a thing. He states that none of them truly grasps the calibre of Rui Fui. He tells that this is only natural as there doesn't exist a scale capable of measuring him. Now that the ceremony has concluded, he asks the king to go somewhere private. He tells that they will discuss the matter of the world that lies within both of their sights. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shin *Ka Ryo Ten *Son Chiku mentioned *Shou Hei Kun *Ryo Fui *Shou Bun Kun *Ei Sei *Heki *Queen Mother *Ri Shi *Sai Taku *Kai Oku *Shi Shi Characters Introduced Chapter Notes *The events that transpired ten days before the Coming of Age Ceremony are shown. *Ka Ryo Ten explains the coded message. *The city of Kou is one of the former royal capitals of the state of Jin. *Wei originated from Jin. *Shou Hei Kun thanks Ryo Fui for everything. *Shou Hei Kun was the first person of talent that Ryo Fui recruited. *Shou Hei Kun was recruited by Ryo Fui eleven years ago. *Ryo Fui became chancellor eleven years ago. *Ryo Fui knew that Shou Hei Kun leaving him was only a matter of time. *The "four pillars" are merely gaudy ornaments, their sole purpose, as accessories to accentuate Ryo Fui's own splendour. *Ryo Fui wants to have a private chat with the king. Shou Hei Kun's Message *The city of Kou is one of the former royal capitals of the state of Jin is as You for Qin. *Weather changes means signs of chaos. *Hidden meaning is that Shou Hei Kun switched to Ei Sei side. Trivia Reference * Batoto * Turnip Farmers Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters